


Pre-Season

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum





	Pre-Season

1\. 萨尔兹堡-伦敦

普利西奇有点紧张地坐在那里，脑海中不断回放巴克利的长传球，奔跑，继续奔跑，越来越近的防守队员和门将，挑射破门，拥抱，赛后走进更衣室的阿布莫维奇和他俄国口音的“欢迎来到切尔西。”

队友们陆续登上飞机，巴舒亚伊拍了拍他的肩膀，巴克利和他碰拳，若日尼奥和埃默森在前排坐下转过头来笑了笑，路易斯毫无表情地看了他一眼——把他吓得够呛，本来高大的上抢中卫就挺吓人的，又是芒特的巴西爸爸……

至于芒特，普利西奇透过窗子往外看，还在舷梯下面鼓捣行李箱。他的东西总是乱糟糟的，耳机线和袜子团缠在一起。教练一脸好笑又无奈的表情，站在旁边陪着他翻找不知道什么东西。

预定起飞的前一刻，英格兰男孩三步并作两步跑上来。如果那些关于精灵、妖怪和小矮人的传说是真的，芒特大概是一只独角兽。

“这是留给我的座位吗？”

普利西奇抱着他的小枕头点点头。

没等他起身，芒特直接跨过他的腿钻进去，瘦削而挺拔的后背擦着鼻尖掠过。透过织物和清洗剂可以隐约察觉男孩本身的味道。

“感觉怎么样？切尔西首球。”安全带发出清脆地咔哒声。伴随着巨大的引擎轰鸣，芒特又把句子重复了一遍。

“没什么感觉。”普利西奇的表情就像好莱坞大片里千辛万苦解决十几个敌人的菜鸟特工，装作无事发生的样子，汇报任务过于简单执行非常顺利。

芒特被逗笑了，“得了吧，我回来之后打入首球，在爱尔兰，高兴了大半天呢。回家的第一个球总归是不一样的。”

“说实话，”普利西奇扭过头去看着他，“松了口气。想象一下，假如季前赛我一球没进，呃，完全不敢想象。”

芒特本打算嘲笑他大惊小怪，又觉得感同身受。他不确定“下一个兰帕德”和“阿扎尔的替代者”哪个说法更危险。年轻人的情绪很容易互相传染，两个人分别铺开毯子，随着高强度冷风空调陷入沉默。

半梦半醒中，普利西奇觉得左边肩膀一沉，他花了一点时间确认自己是在飞机上，蹭到肩膀的是头发不是小型犬的尾巴。

他似乎听到有人说不好意思，但肩膀的重量没变，不确定是不是梦里的声音。出于公平，他往左边靠了靠，不介意靠着有点毛躁有点刺痒的枕头继续睡。

飞机高度逐渐降低，两个人都没醒。佩德罗从后排座位探出头，小声说“真可爱”。

科瓦西奇表示都不想把孩子叫醒。凯帕朝他瞪圆眼睛，“不要以为你留了胡茬就可以假装大人。”

反复观看丢球画面的主教练瞄了一眼，表情都温和许多。

倒是路易斯，从机舱头部的休息室出来，怒气冲冲地路过，暗自不爽有人靠在他儿子身上睡觉。

2\. 科巴姆

普利西奇拧开瓶盖，喝了两口，还没来得及放下就被芒特接过去，剩下的大半倒在头顶。伦敦少有的出太阳的日子，助教莫里斯走过来说“今天天气真好，老大安排加练任意球。”

谁也不敢表达不满，芒特甩甩头，发梢的水珠飞到普利西奇的脸上，他下意识地闭上眼睛。

“你不要一副死掉的样子，”黑暗中他听见有人凑到耳边，一条手臂搭在肩膀上，“加练之后我们还是可以去喝啤酒。”

他们已经去过很多地方了，有时候是很多人一起，包括老队员和小孩们，大多是阿兹皮利奎塔组织的，作为队长他觉得自己有责任搞这种称得上刻板印象的团建活动；有时候是所有说英语的男孩们——包括他这个说美式英语的——他们从第一堂训练课就打成一片，建立了弹耳朵这种球场上出生入死的交情；有时候是青训的发小们加上他，每次有人提及科巴姆内部典故，芒特都会大笑着给他解释；有时候就他们两个人，芒特永远都知道哪里有外焦里嫩的炸鱼薯条，哪里的冰淇淋出了新口味。

但是，我们什么时候约好再去酒吧的，普利西奇努力回想，是雷丁回来的火车？奥地利回来的飞机？还是上次训练结束？

他只记得亚伯拉罕很认真地说过“我们应该多带克里斯去酒吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为你回国之后就不能喝酒了，”托莫里有点遗憾地摇摇头，“21岁，美国真是可怕的地方。要不下次给你点一听可乐。”

芒特笑得从椅子上跳下来，半杯啤酒洒在普利西奇的白衬衫上。等他笑够了，盯着半透明的浅褐色看了很久。他的对不起一点都不真诚，但没人会责怪他。

普利西奇才知道一听可乐也是个典故。

离开更衣室的时候，他们遇到了阿兹皮利奎塔在走廊里讲电话，用西班牙语，说的很慢，像普利西奇刚到德国时候的语言老师。他听不懂，也不知道对面是谁。芒特像发现In Touch Weekly边角料那样朝他挤眼睛，他不知道如何回应，只能跟着微笑。

队长刮了胡子，看起来就像同龄人。他把这个说法讲给芒特，对方很认真地点点头，“塞萨尔刚来的时候我还在青训，甚至不知道以后能不能踢球，那个时候看所有的职业球员都不像同龄人。他和巴西爸爸对青训小孩最好了，从来不拒绝签名合影，还会来看我们踢比赛。还有艾登，卡勒姆看完艾登比赛，就照猫画虎地学他过人，虽说也学来了动不动就穿裆别人的坏毛病。”

每次芒特讲起原来的事情都有点絮絮叨叨，恨不得把路边的小松鼠和门外的流浪猫都介绍一番。他称租借之前的日子为“小时候”，称现在为“回家”。

普利西奇是巴尔干人，最早住在英国，后来去美国，又到德甲踢球。他很难把什么足球场定义为家，但他觉得从现在开始试着建立这个概念也不是不行。

3\. 斯坦福桥

芒特问，“你想不想去看斯坦福桥？”的时候，他脱掉荧光色的分组背心又脱掉训练衫，六块腹肌线条分明，让人想起好时的白巧克力方砖。事实上白巧克力不是真的巧克力，纯粹的可可脂甜得发腻，已经很久没吃过了，突然有点怀念那种粘牙的滋味。他看上去不像这么有力量的人，可他毕竟在英冠顺利地活了一年……普利西奇一边胡思乱想一边胡乱同意。

其实他和家人早已经参观过训练基地和球场，做导览的工作人员是在这里超过四十个年头的老员工，为人亲切，讲解很详细，带着浓重的伦敦不知道哪个区的口音说了不少芒特出生之前的段子和趣事。

他们到斯坦福桥的时候向游客开放的球场参观已经结束了，偶尔有几个人从纪念品商店拎着袋子向外走。从停车场出去的时候，普利西奇还在担心通行证之类的问题。事实证明他多虑了，球场工作人员看见芒特就像看见放学回来的自家小孩。

他们先去了更衣室，芒特指给他看当年教练的座位——“教练走之后空了三个赛季，老队长独享两个更衣柜”，又讲了特里与奇克的纸条趣闻——“虽然我们没钥匙，但小纸条肯定还在鲁本的柜子里，他那么乖，等他退役了都会带走珍藏，毕竟是队长的亲笔纸条。”芒特拿手指敲敲12号柜门，仿佛小纸条会在里面答应。

“你知道自己选座位吧？”

“知道。”

他默默地看了看正中间没有球衣也没有铭牌的柜子。芒特顺着他的眼神看过去，毫不在意地摇摇头，“所有人都会打乱重新选，没人规定你要坐在哪里，还不如想想要和谁坐一起。”

普利西奇还没回答，就被拉去参观小便池，中间那个——著名的特里专用。

“还有很多规矩，比如赛前赛后都不能碰红色的东西，包括有红色小圆点的开关；赛前不能碰球，所以要时刻躲闪在更衣室胡闹又听不懂英语的迭戈；一场比赛要换三双鞋，热身、上半场、下半场……”

“还好教练没被传染这么多讲究，假如我们每天必须换三双鞋训练，要命。”

“教练才不是迷信，教练只是比较纵容。”

“说真的，梅森，虽然教练人特别好，我还是……多多少少……有点……。”

“怕他？”芒特一副过来人的样子，“你还没见过他发火呢。”

“你不会打小报告的。”

“才不会，只有塞萨尔会打小报告。”

背地里说长辈坏话——也算不上多坏——是友谊最坚固的基石。

然后是球场。

他们从球员通道出去的时候，芒特自带音效哼唱了入场歌。普利西奇听了两遍，跟在后面喊“Chelsea!”

草坪还在维护，工作人员扯住护栏的一角问他们要不要上去踩。

芒特转过头来看他。

普利西奇想了想，“算了，没准少踩两下，明年最佳草坪奖就是我们的。”

他们坐在替补席，犹豫着还是空出了教练的位子。

对面的看台上空无一人，比起呐喊的人潮，他们更熟悉的其实是这样的比赛环境。青年队的日子总是干净又安静的四周，他们在场中央疯跑就像没有观众的演员。没追到球，没抢下球，踢飞点球，犯规不吹，那些时候真希望有人站在旁边带脏字的谩骂，也比无人知晓要好得多。

“我做球童的时候，看着这张椅子羡慕地不行。那时候觉得，能坐到这个替补席就算任务完成。后来我们拿到青年欧冠，青年联赛，青年足总杯，我觉得我应该站到场地正中央。”芒特停顿了一下。“然后我就被租借到荷兰。一个人不会做饭也不会洗衣服，更不会说荷兰语。教练——那个时候还不是教练说他当年也莫名其妙不情不愿就去了斯旺西，自己照着地图走走停停开车一天。我就想，那好吧，至少我不用自己开车。后来发现荷兰挺好的，不会说荷兰语也不碍事。”

“但是你现在还是不会做饭也不会洗衣服。”

“我饿着你了吗？”

最后是博物馆。

不起眼的角落里，芒特指着16年的U19欧冠冠军、17年的U18联赛冠军以及两年的青年杯，讲了包括自己在内的队里所有切尔西青训小孩的搞笑旧事。

等他们笑够了，普利西奇转过头，看到一线队眼花缭乱的杯子牌子，半开玩笑半是感慨，“比美国国家队都多。”

芒特从他身边绕过去，看着琳琅满目的银白色像看着古宅里的家徽或者祖先的画像，亲切又陌生。他的手指隔着玻璃和空气触摸那个圆圆的大耳朵，用一种毫不在意又无法回避的口吻说“这些都是他们的。”

那个瞬间，普利西奇想到了很多东西，大老远跑来支持友谊赛的球迷，已经有人印上了他的名字，即使下面的数字稀奇古怪；学校舞会上舞伴柔软的手指，淡淡的香水和胸前的白色玫瑰，第二天他飞回赛场，打进国家队首球；补习切尔西队史的时候看到的老照片——主教练和特里一起亲吻英超奖杯；观看今年决赛的时候看到的直播画面——队长和阿扎尔一起亲吻欧联奖杯。

但他并没有意识到自己在想什么，带着独属于美国人的无缘由的骄傲、濒临自负的自信和近乎盲目的乐观，他脱口而出：“我们也会有属于我们的。”

这个世界上还有人相信保证、承诺和誓言吗？

普利西奇不知道。

但巴克莱的蓝色缎带、卡拉宝杯的雕花、足总杯的小帽子、光滑的欧冠奖杯、斑驳的欧联奖杯还有那些闪闪发亮的姓名、数字和年份都淡去了，在展示柜的玻璃倒影中，他看见芒特点了点头。

END

番外（？）（承接How to Spend a Day with Your Ex-bodyfriend）

一周之后

普利西奇第三次删掉对话框里的内容，又第四次写上大同小异的句子“趁着今天不训练出来玩？wink emoji去……怎么样？”。

所以去哪里呢？他和芒特故作严肃的头像互相瞪眼睛。

就在下定决心，决定管他去哪，哪怕去训练基地加练都行，还能收获主教练摸头拍肩微笑表扬呢——点击发送的前一秒，手机屏幕一黑，电话响了。

看到来电人姓名显示为队长的时候，普利西奇松了一口气又有点遗憾，其实还有点担心：难道真的突发全队加练？

他朝着自己桌子上一字排开的《孤独星球·伦敦》、笔记本——“后脱欧时代与英格兰（南部）人约会注意事项”、平板电脑——“如何在左行道上开车既不搞死自己也不撞死别人（公路宽阔美国人特别版）”、另一部手机——“合理利用高纬度漫长白昼：夏季约炮应该这样做”耸耸肩膀，接起电话。

“克里斯蒂安，你今天有时间吗？我有两张戏票和一家餐厅的双人位，在科文特花园附近。我临时有事不方便出门，你要不要随便找个朋友去玩……不，和富勒姆之间有点距离……也不太远……对，算是市中心……你不用给钱。”

这是什么好事，普利西奇快乐中透露出迷茫，连说了不下十个谢谢。

背景里有人用法语——或者西班牙语——他分不清楚，和队长说话，声音像是从两个枕头的夹缝或者被单的空隙里发出来。队长用同样的语言匆忙回答，句子里夹杂着自己的名字。

他觉得那个声音非常熟悉，但一下子又不知道是谁。

然后那个声音凑到电话旁边，“嘿，克里斯，你好！gola吃起来怎么样？是不是非常不错！他们换菜单了吗？你在斯坦福桥进球的赛后一定要去，老板会送一瓶好酒！”

END


End file.
